


Let you go

by e5s1badi



Category: Glee
Genre: Break Up, Episode Related, Episode: s04e04 The Break Up, F/F, Heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24043729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e5s1badi/pseuds/e5s1badi
Summary: If Brittany had decided break up with Santana in 4x04. Short thing that just came to my mind. English is not my first language.
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Kudos: 10





	Let you go

She knew what she needed to do. For the second time in her life she knew. The first time she knew it was tha she knew that she loved certain beuatiful brunette cheerleader. Santana Lopez. And the second thing she knew was that she needed to let her go. Let her fly free.

Santana was studying in a university as she had graduated from high school last year. Brittany was left behind cause she wasnt smart enough. She knew that. But now she felt smart enough. She had seen the signs. She knew it stressed Santana out to figure our trains back to Lima to see Brittany. Santana was a person who wanted to give 101% of themselves into a things they liked. And now she wasnt.

Santana was back in McKinley. To see Brittany. 

"Hi", she heard the whisper in to her ears. She felt the shivers in her body. That soft voice she had been dying to hear. The voice that made her quistion everything. Even this decision she had made. She turned around to see those beautiful brown and warm eyes. Brittany wanted to run away and never look back. She did not want to be the one to break this off but she needed to be the one to do that.

"Hi San", she answered softly. Small smile rose to her lips even though she wanted to cry. Santana pulled Brittany in to a warm hug and Brittany wanted to get lost in those arms. Arms that had hold her so many times. She felt tears in her eyes. She tried to fight it.

Santana pulled away after for awhile and she saw those tears. Her smile disappeared and looked concerned.  
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
"Santana...I have something that we need to talk about." Brittany tried to pick herself up. She needed to be tough. She needed to do this even though she was dying inside. Her heart breaking into millions of pieces.  
"Britt, you are scaring me."  
Brittany sighed and opened her mouth. She had practised this million times. Had run this speech over in her head countless times.  
"In this room I have seen you grow up. I've seen you spread your wings and fly up above the clouds. That was when you sang. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. It hurt me to see you trying to be something you weren't but here you were who you exactly were. A star. Santana, you are a star that needs to shine. You need to be out in the world. Spread your wings like a songbird. But still I sensed that something has been holding you back from flying. You are in a cage you arent supposed to be. Me."

Santanas' eyes were full of tears. She tried to get the words to come out of her mouth.  
"Britt.. What are you saying? I love you."  
"And I love you so much. So much that I have to open the cage and let you fly."  
"Brittant, please, don't do this. You are not keeping me away from my dreams. You are my dream."  
"No, I am not. Your dreams are so much bigger than me."  
"Brittany, please.."  
"I am sorry. I love you." Brittany sighed and walked away trying to hold herself up from breaking down. She heard Santana crying. She walked away from the love of her life. She saw Quinn in the corridor talking to Mercedes and Rachel. Quinn and Brittany shared a look of understanding.  
"Take care of her", Brittany said and Quinns' eyes were the description of understanding and gave a little nod and Brittany left the school.


End file.
